


One day, with you

by willaerd



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)





	One day, with you

一早上Axel和Roxas就被叫到了機關大廳。  
時間是今天早上是比平日更加早的時候，Saix親自到Roxas的房間里通知的。而按照平常的時間，其他機關成員還需要晚些時間才會來，這一點則是與平日有別。  
少年揉揉眼睛，每天早晨的這個時間，都是一副睡不醒的模樣。他身旁的青年亦是如此，兩個人站在一排，先後打著呵欠，說是出任務的搭檔，就連在被周公眷顧的時間上也微妙地同步了。  
“Axel.”Saix一如既往地板著臉，從他緊皺的眉頭間就能讀出他不悅的心情——前提是如果他有心的話。  
他用分配任務時從不離手的文件夾輕輕敲了敲對方的頭，“你要是沒睡夠的話，我可以讓你現在繼續睡死在這個機關大廳里。”  
Axel猛然驚醒，他完全沒有給藍髪青年亮出大劍的時間，轉頭看著站在他身旁的同樣瞌睡不止的Roxas，順勢將手拍在肩膀上，用力搖晃了足有好幾分鐘，嘴裡還重複念著起床。  
Saix少有的會耐著性子看著兩個人都已經清醒才停止緘默，伸手把文件夾上的紙遞給兩個人。“這是今天的任務。雖然是耐久訓練，不過使用恢復藥品沒有上限。盡可能帶多的補給去，都給我活著回來。”  
話音未落，首先反應過來的紅髮青年就不滿地大叫起來：“又是那個鬼地方！我才從另一個鬼地方回來幾天！你就真的這麼想讓我死啊？！”  
藍髪青年沒有說話，他低著頭看著一臉認真地看著任務書的藍瞳少年。  
“你到底有沒有在聽？！”  
“……我當然在聽。”即使這是半公開的場合，身為機關的副官Saix也難以克制所謂的私交情面，沉默了一番繼續說道，“那麼你可以選擇不參加這個訓練，但是要把Roxas送到那邊。這也是Xemnas大人的命令。”  
Axel沒了脾氣，只好從Roxas手中拿過那張紙草草地簽了名字，拉起少年走向對面的販售支給的黑心商販。  
黑心商販純粹是機關成員在背後議論時使用的稱呼，真正面對這個穿著黑衣服的莫古力時，討好的話還是要說的……爲了那偶爾才能遇到的折扣。  
在給予很少的金錢支援的機關裡，就涉及保命和能夠支配到多少藥物這件事來說，錢還是很重要的。  
兩個人少有的買了外套都塞不下的Potion數量，Axel還想拿個包繼續裝，卻被走過來的Saix阻止了。  
——當然，所謂的阻止，則是用文件夾毆打後腦勺的暴力行為阻止的。  
“10分鐘內給我消失去出任務，你們這是在做什麽，要搞亂物價嗎？”  
Axel這才停下手裡的動作，揉著被打的腦殼，目送Saix離開大廳。  
“……很重要的任務嗎咕啵？”商人望向兩個人，Roxas能從他有些慵懶的表情里讀出一點擔心。  
“是啊。”Axel雖然答得輕鬆，但是他避開了商人的目光，臉上凝重的表情與爽快回答的態度截然相反。  
“那麼把這個帶去吧咕啵。”  
兩個人定睛一看，莫古力兩隻手里各拿著一隻戒指。  
“結婚戒指嗎？”Axel吹了一聲口哨。  
“結婚是什麽？”Roxas轉過頭問，卻被另外兩個人完全無視了。  
“配合你們自身條件與優勢，發揮戰鬥本能的戒指。適應於13號的是‘嚮往的光輝’和8號的‘紅蓮的眼淚’。這些都是增加耐性的試作品，不過你們任務回來之後要還給我，另外還要每人寫一篇試用報告書咕啵。”  
雖然寫報告書對Axel來說的確是件麻煩事，可是只要一想到那個令人充滿厭惡的鬼地方，只要能讓他和Roxas儘快離開，別說一篇報告書了，就算是十篇，他也願意寫。  
兩個人拿到手裡把玩了很久才準備離開。走進暗之回廊前，Axel像是突然想起了什麽，又走到莫古力面前問道：“這個，是火耐性吧？有沒有冰魔法的道具啊？”  
於是Axel又拿到了一塊高級冰魔法的魔石。不容他開心的時間，下一秒鐘莫古力向他伸出手：  
“2000zeny。”  
“這麼貴？！！！”機關大廳里傳來一聲慘叫。  
“已經是給你按會員價打折過了咕啵。”  
Axel怏怏地遞上錢，付款的一瞬間他有種自己錢包會被燒成灰的預感。  
裝好魔石，戴上戒指，確認好身上的補給全部待其，兩個人才一前一後走進了闇之回廊。  
“Axel……你是不是有點緊張？”跟在後面的Roxas望著他的背影，每次一起出任務他應該是最自信的，可是這次兩個人的立場完全對調，倒是讓少年覺得這種反常匪夷所思。  
“才沒有。”對方壓低了聲線。  
“誒……可是……”少年剛想追問，可是和望向對方的表情時又將想說的話吞了回去。  
青年察覺了對方的失落，亦覺得自己的態度變得焦慮，不得不調整氣息之後再次開口：“Roxas，我們今天是去機關的另外一個地方特訓。”  
“喔……！”聽到特訓二字，少年明顯地開始興奮，回答的聲音也高昂起來。  
“但是，無論你見到什麽情況，都不要掉以輕心。就算是……”  
話音未落，回廊的出口到了。  
兩個人走出回廊，空曠的空間里寂靜無聲。凝固的空氣中滲透著一種令人想要抗拒前行的氣息，兩個人環視了一周，四周圍都是鋼鐵和零件組成的機械機關，到處都是黃銅色的鐵柱和鐵管，腳下的地板也是金屬的，每走一步就會傳來鞋跟與金屬碰撞的聲音。  
“跟我走。”  
嗒、嗒、嗒。  
Axel還沒走出第四步，一個黑影從空中躥起，向著兩個人射出一串長刃一般的銀色子彈，從兩個人站的位置的罅隙間穿了過去，數量眾多的子彈呈一字型釘在地板上。  
很明顯這是個警告，但是那團黑影並沒有停止繼續攻擊的打算，他落在地上的一瞬間，又射出了數發子彈。也是在這一瞬間，Roxas看清了對方穿著與自己一樣的黑色大衣，而帽子由於重力加速度掉下來的一瞬間更是讓他訝異。對方的有些花白的頭髮整齊地扎起，黑色的眼罩與臉頰上的一道長長的疤痕，手中的兩把狙擊槍都能證明這個人是Roxas認識的機關成員，機關排名No.2的Xigbar，稱號是魔彈的射手。  
Xigbar沒有停下攻擊，在補充子彈之後又開始進行第三輪的狙擊。不僅如此，大量的無存不知何時從四面八方湧出，將二人死死圍住，數量驚人。  
“Axel……爲什麽Xigbar要攻擊我們啊？”一直只靠迴避子彈軌道的Roxas向著Axel喊道。  
“那不是Xigbar……！”  
“什……”  
不容Roxas質疑的時間，Axel已經擲出手中的Chakram，燃著火焰的兩個環刃在空中高速旋轉，以十字交叉的路線先後圍繞著Roxas，燒盡了周圍的無存。而這些燃盡的無存並不是變成了焦炭，而是像影像一樣變成了綠色的結晶塊，一瞬間就消失了。  
Roxas召喚出Keyblade，隨著他的跑動速度的同時也加快了揮舞著鑰匙刃的頻率，大量的無存化成結晶消失，但比起無存增加的速度，這戰況根本就是九牛一毛。  
“錚！”  
帶有火焰的環形輪刃格擋下了Xigbar的狙擊槍，Axel瞭解Xigbar是不擅長近戰的，可是這種情況也並非是萬全之計，索性召喚出火焰的牢籠將他與Xigbar環繞起來，這樣對自己還有Roxas相對都會安全。  
“Roxas！你先去最深處開那道門，我等下就過去！”他向著火墻外的少年喊道，“記住我剛剛說的話，不要掉以輕心……”  
少年點點頭，將鑰匙刃投向無存大軍中，自己也向著投擲的方向追上去。高速旋轉的鑰匙刃在白色的無存海洋中劃出了一條路，很快他的身影消失在Axel的視野中。而站在火焰牢籠的Xigbar，正舉起狙擊槍對著自己。  
“雖然你是前輩，不過在沒有躲藏場所的地方，你就沒有用啦。”面對一語不發獰笑著的狙擊手，Axel也毫不吝惜地用這些火焰將地面也燃燒起來。  
站在他面前的不是Xigbar，而是機關置留在這個區域中的數據資料。他們身為Replica計劃的產物，有著機關中這些無存的最強戰鬥數據。這些數據作為守護機關Replica計劃核心儀器的產物而存在。  
在火焰的牢籠中想要輕鬆剿滅這位狙擊前輩不是件容易事，他將自己置身於火牆中伺機衝出，而對方已經填充滿彈藥的狙擊槍口也對準了自己。Axel側身閃開了前飢渴子彈，但是來不及修正轉身的方向，他用手中的環刃擋住了最後三顆子彈。然而對方補充彈藥的速度驚人，襠下全部子彈，Axel落在地面上，子彈的攻擊又開始持續。  
“嘖。”很快他對這種拉鋸戰失去了興趣，

“就算是……我會與你為敵也是如此。”

“結束了？”  
“啊……結束了。”  
“這些似乎不是機關的成員，那麼他們到底是什麽？”  
“是成員的戰鬥數據，通過戰鬥採集的。看到這些標記了嗎？這裡一共有13個，都是通過運行模擬數據而存在的，里13機關。”  
“里13機關？”  
“你的戰鬥數據已經被記錄了，所以我們可以回去了。”  
踏進回廊之前，Roxas再次轉頭看著這個圓形的房間良久，才隨著青年的腳步消失在這個房間內。

黃昏鎮鐘塔的高臺上，每日任務結束後的老地方，Axel和Roxas兩個人正坐在上面吃著鹽水冰。  
“嗯，果然還是任務完成之後的鹽水冰最好吃啊。”摸摸肩膀的傷，青年感歎道。  
“爲什麽？”  
“你問爲什麽……”他低頭想了想，又眺望遠處的夕陽，“因為……有種如釋重負的輕鬆。”  
“如釋重……？”很明顯Roxas對這個形容詞很陌生，重複的時候都沒有說完整。  
“啊……總之就是輕鬆的意思啦。”男子覺得解釋下去實在太麻煩，又不想打擊對方的積極性，索性用最平庸的詞彙解釋。他覺得自己這樣溫吞吞地態度完全有失一個做事果斷的前輩的自覺，有些難堪轉過頭去地抓抓頭。  
他抬起左手抓抓頭，眼睛的余光瞟到了Roxas握著鹽水冰木棒的手。黑色的手套上面，仍然還帶著出門前的那枚戒指。而自己，亦同樣也帶在手上。  
他突然想起以前還不是Nobody的時候的一段記憶。那時候的自己也和Roxas年紀相仿，對這種事的印象很模糊。一瞬間他覺得很諷刺，年少時不懂這種事也罷，但現在本應可以懂得的年紀，卻再也沒有機會可以理解和體會了。  
他記得那時候跟自己的玩伴——那個藍髪的少年一起偷偷觀摩新人婚禮的時候，曾經見過這個畫面。  
“……無論今後是富有還是貧窮、或無論將來身體健康與否……啊，到底是怎麼說來的……”  
封存的記憶距離現在的時間太過久遠，Axel努力回想了一會也想不出，卻完全沒發現自己把剛剛話念出了口。  
“……你在說什麼啊。”Roxas的目光轉向他。  
赤髪男子下一秒發現了自己的失態，不過他本人也並不是特別介意。他的目光則停駐在遠處，像是在醞釀講話的勇氣，爾後又與他對視，繼續說道：  
“呃……或許應該說，無論今後是無存還是人類、或無論將來消失與否，你都願意和我在一起嗎？”  
Roxas呆滯地望著他。如果說這個時侯Axel的眼中只有認真兩個字的話，那麼Roxas的眼中就只有比認真還要專注的聚精會神了。  
Axel自然是知道他不理解這些的，否則也不會向他講這些。雖然大部份是有玩笑的成份，可是他其實也有幾分認真。他自己有時候也會對感情上的一些更加深入的行為不能理解，但是有些他曾經感受過，甚至是知曉的，哪怕只是一點點，也想給面前的這個少年傳達過去。  
或許剛剛那句話的出發點和目的都是玩笑，可是這種想要把自己知道和體會過的一切感受都想要讓對方體會的這種想法，應該是從心底的想法才對。  
可是自己爲什麽要這麼做呢？  
Axel不禁陷入了思考。  
話說回來，從最近開始，自己的思緒就一直被Roxas牽著走。這種感覺很奇妙，最初分明只是覺得很有趣，但是經過每天都在一起的現在，反倒成為了每天最充實也是最期待的時光。那種某一天，某個時間，與他在一起的時光，就像現在，比Axel自己成為Nobody之後的每天的印象還要深刻和難忘。  
“……Axel？”

Axel回過神，疑惑地望著Roxas，而Roxas也同樣是一臉不解地看著他，兩個人就這麼對視了幾秒鐘：“什麽？”  
“我……我想知道，這時候我應該回答什麽？”  
“那個啊~”男子突然想到剛剛那句話，揚起嘴角，“你想說什麽就說什麽囉~？”  
他用帶著戒指的手把吃完的鹽水冰木棒送到嘴邊叼住，另外一隻手把那顆鑲嵌著紅色的戒指摘了下來，迅雷不及掩耳之勢直接丟到少年懷裡。來不及反應對方所做的目的，金髮少年只是憑條件反射慌張地用手在空中抓著那枚紅色的戒指，接了幾次才抓住。不僅如此，他的嘴裡還不忘小聲嘟囔著對方的名字，嗔怪他把貴重的東西隨手亂丟。  
男子的手掌撐著下巴，看著他又是木棒從手裡脫落又是反復幾次都抓不到戒指的反應實在的好笑，不禁笑了出來。  
“送給你啦。”他說，“莫古力說只要寫報告給他，戒指可以讓我們保管。”  
金髮少年驚訝地看看他，低下頭小心翼翼地張開握著戒指的雙手，紅色的寶石在夕陽下閃閃發光。他拿起這枚戒指透過夕陽望去，晶瑩的紅色透過陽光，顏色更鮮豔了。  
“謝謝你，Axel。”  
“不客氣~戒指這件事千萬別和Saix說啊。那傢伙實在太啰嗦。”  
“嗯，回去吧。”  
兩個人一先一後走進回廊，鐘塔上再次恢復了無人的寧靜。

-Another Side –

Axel推開了資料室的房門，機關的輔佐官，No.7的Saix正坐在資料室內的電腦前錄入收到的數據信息。他知道進來的人是Axel，但對這位工作狂來說，沒有什麽情況是能夠打擾他工作的。  
“你回來了。”  
Axel走到他身邊，輕輕敲了敲桌子是的電腦螢幕：“爲什麽不告訴Roxas那些數據的事？”  
坐在電腦螢幕前的Saix眉毛都沒有抬：“不是有你跟著呢嗎？”  
“喂喂，我跟著就萬無一失嗎？最初你可是讓他一個人去的啊。”  
“哦？”被稱為13機關輔佐的男子停下按鍵盤的動作，眼睛瞟向了站在一旁的炎之烈風，“面對勁敵的反應和判斷能力也是數據採集的一部份，如果就這樣被消滅了，他也不過如此，機關也不需要這種沒有能力的傢伙。”  
Axel沒有說話。沒有心的他現在還記得，這種感覺是慍怒。  
“……你就這麼討厭一切恢復原狀嗎？”輔佐官繼續開口問道，“我們最初的目的一直都沒有變。”  
“我知道。”他突然厭煩了這話題，“報告書明天一早給你。”  
Saix目送著他離開了房間之後，他調出了今天獲取到的數據。在占滿了整個屏幕上的分析數值上，他刪除了一部份顯示Unknown的數據。  
“數據從來不需要感情的程式，就算是Nobody也是一樣。”  
那些寫著Unknown的數據，雖然無法讀取，但是對於曾經有過心的的副官來說，這些東西或許真的不應該存在，亦或許是因為，那是連作為Nobody的本體都得不到的東西。  
何等悲哀。

Fin.


End file.
